Moonlit Desire Ablaze
by Jae.Lockhart
Summary: Taking place in the old 1830's, with Axel unloading his love and secret for blood thirst to Xion, his only lover. Better than it sounds. Lemon. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, or the characters, just the story… enjyo!**

**Also, this has LEMON. You've been warned.**

"What is this nonsense of you leaving the port in the morning?"

It was surely a terrifying sight to see the love of his life slam the door open to his farmyard. He was sitting on a pile of hay, playing with matches, as if he would able to set himself on fire and just die.

Though it wasn't possible for him to succeed.

"Damsel Xion?"

"Axel, how DARE you leave without pronouncing the absence by me first!"

He stood up, his long black dress shirt, buttoned up to his neck and his black slacks, with green pin stripes, he was hiding in such a cramped place, utterly filthy, in his best attire to see a beautiful girl stumbling in over her own heels. Her long ice blue dress brought out her bright eyes, which were rimmed with betrayal, and her short black hair which usually was kept and together, currently fell at her shoulders now a mess.

"Xion, please calm down…. I have myself an excuse for your ears," he fumbled to stand up, falling back at how fast and how loud she was speaking. His hands were in front of him, as if defending himself for another hit from her delicate hands.

"Were you to run off with the city whore like the rumors Axel? Were you to rendezvous with a new women, drawing her in like your own sword like me?"

"The city whore?"

"Larxene! I heard those dreadful rumors and it breaks my heart to even assume these were true!"

"Larxene is but a figment of a nightmare, I would never use her when I have such genuine love with you," he reached out to hold her but she smack his hand away viciously.

"You are a liar in your own barn? Our safe secrets that once resided here are no longer safe due to your lies!" She hissed attempting to push him back with all her strength, but as her hands collided with his chest, it was as if bracing a wall. He hadn't budged.

She was referring to the barn secrets between them. Back when they had snuck for their first love and encounter, this was the night they had spent in. No sooner had they began to wander about the town, Hallow Bastion, the city with nothing but each other and a lantern lighting their way. He had wanted to feast on her, she was such an easy target and she had voluntarily graced him with her company, yet something stopped him. Where his heart should've been.

Then, had Cloud Strife, a wealthy landowner had started in on his prize. Unable to do anything in the daylight, Cloud's advances were nonetheless, accepted by the public.

Crushed and defeated by a mere mortal, he'd made himself a meal out of the man's cattle and gaurds, finishing them off with not remorse.

No sooner that night had he received noticed that Xion wanted him at their barn the next night with a full moon.

He had gone, they had fought.

"_Cloud is nothing compared to me! You have not a clue about him or anything but his words!"_

"_You silence those bitter words of yours! You have yet to make on advancement to me and you have the right to point those fingers at Cloud? I thought we held something dear, yet I was wrong."_

"_An advance! You wish me to advance what does not exist?"_

"_Don't you dare assume we had nothing. I know you feel the same feelings as I do that well up in my stomach every night hoping for another notice. Another meeting from you. But I get nothing and Cloud is standing in the wings."_

"_I'm a mere monster to him."_

"_The wealth concerns me not!"_

"_Not the wealth but us as… people. As who we are, we are nothing alike. He his a wealthy man, a general and I… I am a monster."_

Unable to strike a retort to that, or comprehend what Axel meant, or could ever possibly mean by this, he shakes his head at her, only causing her to feel even more angry. Then, storming out leave him in the barn alone, the glimmer of the full moon shining on his pale skin, reflecting the fiery red hair to glow against the wood behind him.

"Have you believed those rumors, Xion."

"How dare you turn this on me!"

"No, I wouldn't dare, to. I just wish to know your faith in me has yet to waver."

"Axel you were to leave me? I'm sure you had heard of Cloud's proposal, yet you were to flee to a new land?"

He had indeed hear about the proposal, but he hadn't heard response, the girls in the city loved to fawn of him, because of his demeanor, his aloof personality wanting nothing to do with this corrupted society. He had gained respect from the slums of this city, he was wealthy yet he didn't follow a crowd.

It was alluring with his bright eyes, his painted tears, his flaming red hair.

He shook his head, careful not to look to sharply in her eyes, they were birthing tears, which allowed, if he had himself a heart of his own, a heartache.

"I love you."

Never had he uttered those words.

She stopped attempting the push and stared at him, shaking her head, "I heard word from Don Roxas… he had told me… he had told me you're heart belonged to a woman I knew rather well… I thought-"

"It was you."

"Me…" She tested that belief with her tongue, her heart fluttering to life, he voice sounded hesitant but much more calm then when she had first come in, "Why… why run off all those times you were requested to meet? I had been forced to be hand in hand with Cloud in front of the court, when all I wanted was you."

"You don't think my blood boiled at the sight of him twirl my flower around in front of me?" He replied gritting his teeth, while turning toward the window, the sun was setting and he was starting to feel himself hunger.

He hadn't feasted on anyone yet.

"You are beautiful, your porcelain self along with your soul, and I only wish to make you mine… forever."

She was staring up into emerald eyes that had my stomach perform flips every time they locked with my ocean blue ones of my own. Xion had felt so caught up in his star that laid on his cheek, that seemed more like he was looking past her eyes and into her own very soul, that she hadn't even realized she didn't answer yet.

Xion felt herself nod, "Axel Blazaria, I would take your hand in mine for an eternity if it was your wish."

His long, large hands graced his face, softly pushing the onyx strands of her hair that had fallen into he eyes, away. His fingertips lingered on her neck, only to search a reaction as he lowered himself for a kiss.

She was transfixed by his scent, it was strong and musky of some sort of fire, his voice was low and husky as if luring her into his heart.

Although that had happened months ago.

The time spent together exploring the city secrets in the darkness, knowing all to well that Axel was a beast himself. As if it was impossible for him to consider a loss. He was her protection and he wouldn't trade it in for the world.

"Xion St. Germaine, I have a wish for you."

"Surely… I have not reason to defy a wish from you, my love."

"Surely."

She nodded, a haze glowing in her eyes, his fingers were simply running up and down the side of her neck, shivers electrifying every nerve in her body, "Anything you could possibly want from me is yours, Axel. I love you."

"Can you see that I too, would give you anything you ask of. Anything at all. Everything, if that was what you only wished for."

Xion allowed him to pull her closer in his warm touch, he was burning with some sort of undeniable heat, but when she rested her head against his chest, it was as though his heart wasn't there at all…

"Axel, I can't even begin to explain my feelings toward you," she says to him, his eyes shining so bright.

"Although you have yourself a fiance… someone who would enjoy in seconds to have me beheaded."

She shook her head vigorously, "Our love goes beyond the death you presume will happen."

Axel shook his head, "…Death is not something I fear."

Xion intertwined her fingers in his own, feeling a heat that was inhuman.

"what are you."

He took both of her hands in his, or tighter than they had been before this second, "I assure you, you yourself has nothing to fear in front of me. I will never make a mistake or slip to hurt you."

She nodded, but he saw her uncertainty, "I understand."

"Your love means more than… being alive."

"As… does yours Axel."

"Then escape with me, love! End this game between you and the wealthy snub whom I wish so much to eat-"

"Eat?" she murmured stepping away from him, he glittering corset was showing the slight bothersome cleavage that was sending whatever possible hormones left trapped in his nineteen year old body. Though over 3 thousand years of experience shows that he would be able to control himself.

"I feast upon those with blood," He trickled his fingers once more upon her neck."

She didn't show any sign of horror, like he'd expected.

"I-I always assumed this… you… you never ate in front of anyone, and Roxas… Roxas said you and him were friends until you died, he said your friendship would never end."

He shook his head, "Good ol' Roxas."

"Yes…"

He stared at her hard, the emerald shining brighter than the three thousand years of death, "I am a vampire."

He gulped, "Do you set on killing those around the town…"

"Yes, but only to fulfill my hunger, it is filled without even death, if I hold myself together…" he hesitated, "Once I lick the wound, it disappears, as if it was never there."

"Tell me… Axel, what do you wish of us?"

"I want an eternity with you Xion, got it memorized?"

"Axel I will do anything for you."

His lips forwardly slammed into hers, his hand encircling around her waist, along with hers. She stumbled back and felt herself fall into the walk behind her, she let out a moan and he took this chance to hungrily fill her mouth with his tongue. She tasted sweet, unbearably sweet, and he was so scared, and he's never scared, that he would lose himself in one kiss.

He felt her pulling at his shirt, he smirked as he let her unbutton it quickly, not even noticing the panting and gasping as they were clumsily removing every last article of each other's warmth. His body heat had radiated with hers, she was so tiny without all the extra weight of the gown and cape and corset. It was much nicer to be body on body.

Precious skin on precious skin.

"Axel," she breathed as his lips created such delicate kisses against her skin, he moan was so inviting.

He felt his fingers slip right into his slit, easily with her wet and so excited to be with him. Had it been that long since a man held her the way she wished to be held not as some sort of… trophy wife. She gasped at how warm he was.

His tongue trailed down to her nipple, flicking it gently, but suck ravishing the taste.

How hungry he was for more than this.

He picked her up roughly, her lips opening only slightly at the contact, nothing but moaning and gasping had she been able to utter.

He tilted her face up, kissing her jaw line with soft butter sort of kisses. She allowed him the freedom to do what he wanted, it was a silent agreement, minus the intimate groans.

He was using his fingers to rub her clit, which he was learning was the most sensitive part of her body.

Before entering, he separated their tongue exploration to get a good look at the girl he loved, he was when he adjusted her onto his swollen member, making sure not to drop her, and her smooth skin that was driving him insane. Axel pumped himself through her, excited and not remember the last time he'd felt this inferno brewing inside of him.

It was as if his hips were moving on their own, he was sure that hers were.

He didn't even have a faint clue that she had danced at the pub, on their date one night, where her hips moved like they were moving right now.

Seductively, she bit her lips, basking in Axel's eyes.

She was perfect.

Such a saint, an angel. Would he really take that away from her? A lady who attended church, cleansing her soul every Sunday with that rich man at her side, always had they gone. After Axel would be done with her, no longer would she have that right…

She would be forced to live like he did.

Hiding in the shadows, normally his kind didn't have this heat within them, their fingers would ice at the touch.

He was the only one, he was aware of, who had this heat.

This hell fire.

As if the blood was sucked dry from his the devil himself.

Would he take this from this angel who was causing so much pleasure to him, even before this experience. It was scandalous to do this sort of action if you were not married, let alone not courted or involved with another suitor. Here was Xion, his love, currently engaged to Cloud Strife, naked and baring all just for him.

"I want all of you."

"I want you forever, Xion."

She slowly pushed his lips away with a single finger, gently pulling her hair off her shoulders, her soft skin glistening with anticipation, "Prove it to me." She was so quiet, whispering like a slight breeze.

That was the very moment Axel concluded his true kiss. His desiring kiss. He had punctured her neck, flowing ecstasy into her veins as his fangs broke into her skin tightly and perfectly.

She screamed, before indulging her own moan with delight, clawing Axel's back.

He loved her and how perfect was this that she his and _only_ his forever.


End file.
